Come Back to Me
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: This is what I wish would have happened between Aria and Ezra in episode 4x10. Please read and tell me your thoughts :).


Ezra's POV

A million thoughts race through my mind as I pace around my empty apartment. The seven year-old boy that I've fallen in love with isn't actually my Son. I spent hours playing catch with Malcom at that park, helping him with his homework, and listening to all of his problems. I even ruined my relationship with the woman who I'm in love with so that I could give Malcolm the best opportunities possible. Now Maggie and Malcolm are leaving for Washington, and I'm left with no one. Aria I immediately comes to my mind, she is the only person that can make me laugh when I'm about to cry. I pull out my phone and reluctantly dial her number. It rings a few times and then goes straight to voicemail. It's Saturday night, and I'm sure Aria has plans that don't revolve around my screwed up life. Maybe she is with her new boyfriend, I think his name is Jake. I feel sick to my stomach every time I see them together. What do they do when I'm not watching? Does Jake watch old movies with Aria and listen to all of her problems? Does he tell her how beautiful she is and treat her like a princess? Does he touch her? I shutter at the thought of Jake holding Aria in his arms and kissing her like I use to. I realize that sitting in this lonely apartment is making me feel worse, so I get up and walk to Snooker's, the place where I met the love of my life.

Line Break

I sit at the bar alone and drink the strongest vodka that the bar serves. After I finish my drink I order another, and another. I glance at the empty seat next to me, if I pretend hard enough I can fool myself into thinking that Aria is sitting there ordering a cheeseburger. After I finish my third vodka, I ask the bartender to serve me a round of shots.

"Sir, I think you've had enough to drink." The bartender tells me cautiously.

"I didn't ask what you thought." I growl angrily.

"I've seen you here a few times." The bartender says with a smile.

"So?" I ask agitated.

"You usually have a good-looking brunette with you." He tells me with a chuckle.

"Aria." I say as I begin to sob.

"I'm sorry, do you need me to call someone?" He asks concerned.

"No." I say flatly.

"I can't let you drive home in this state." He tells me nervously.

"I walked, I live down the street." I say to him.

Before the bartender can stop me, I leave the pub to search for the one person that can help me feel better.

Aria's POV

Jake and I lay on the couch in my living room and watch a horror movie.

"Thanks for agreeing to stay with me tonight." I tell Jake.

"It's no problem." Jake says as he kisses me gently.

The kiss is nice, but it lacks spark and passion.

"When does your father come home?" Jake asks as he breaks the kiss.

"On Monday." I say as I twirl my hair absent-mindedly.

"I had an amazing time tonight." Jake tells me.

"I did too." I say with a smile.

Jake and I continue to cuddle on my couch, until I hear a noise coming from my doorstep.

"Did you hear that?" I ask terrified.

"Relax Aria, I'm sure it was nothing." Jake says trying to soothe me.

What if it's an axe murderer? Or worse, A?

"I'm scared." I tell Jake softly.

"I think this horror movie is starting to get to you." Jake says with an eye roll.

Moments later another noise is heard from my doorstep.

"Please do something!" I beg.

Jake gets off the couch and opens my front door nervously. I gasp in shock when I see Ezra Fitz standing on my porch.

"Can I help you?" Jake asks confused.

"You're the boyfriend aren't you?" Ezra asks with a smirk.

"Ezra what the Hell are you doing here?" I ask furiously.

"Stay away from my future wife!" Ezra screams as he punches Jake in the face.

"Ezra!" I yell.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore." Jake says as he punches Ezra.

"Maybe not, but I was there for her all of last year. I listened to her problems, protected her from Mona, and held her hand when she woke up crying because of nightmares." Ezra says as he pins Jake against the wall.

"Ezra we broke up." I say as I put myself between the fighting men.

"You weren't there for me when I needed you!" Ezra says as he begins to sob.

"Jake, can I please talk to Ezra alone?" I ask him.

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone with this drunk!" Jake says as he gestures towards Ezra who is sobbing hysterically.

"He would never hurt me. Just wait downstairs while I sort this out." I say as I drag Ezra upstairs to my room.

"Ezra lay down." I say as I help him get on my bed.

"It smells like you." Ezra says through his heavy sobs.

I sigh as I stare at the man in front of me. Ezra is a sensible man, it isn't like him to get drunk. I've never seen his this shattered, Ezra always seems so strong to me.

"What's going on with you Ezra?" I ask him gently.

"I miss you Aria!" Ezra says as he grabs my petite body and pulls me towards him.

"I miss you too, but things can't go back to the way they were." I tell him.

"Why not?" He asks with a frown.

"You're working at Rosewood High again, and people know about us now." I remind him.

"I'll quit!" He says seriously.

"Ezra, you can't lose another job because of me." I say with a sad sigh.

"Jobs come and go Aria, but you one get one chance at true love." Ezra says as he holds me close to him.

"But you have Malcolm to worry about." I say to him.

My words cause Ezra to start shaking and hyperventilating.

"Ezra did something happen with Maggie?" I ask him nervously.

"Malcolm isn't mine Aria, Maggie lied to me!" Ezra says through his heavy sobs.

"Oh Ezra." I say sympathetically.

"I ruined our relationship for him." Ezra says sadly.

"Come here." I say as I pull him in for a hug.

Ezra sobs into my chest as I rub his back gently. Usually it's him who is comforting me.

"You're going to make an amazing father someday." I tell Ezra truthfully.

"Let's make a baby Aria." Ezra says softly.

"What!" I say in shock.

"I love you so much, and I'd love to have a mini Aria to take care of." Ezra tells me.

"My dad would kill you if you got me pregnant." I say with a small laugh.

"Someday?" Ezra asks me hopefully.

"Maybe someday." I say as I play with his dark curls.

"Promise?" Ezra asks.

"Let's not make any major decisions while you're this drunk." I say with a chuckle.

"Do you love me Aria?" Ezra slurs.

"Of course I do." I tell him truthfully.

"So you don't love Jake?" He asks me.

I shake my head and sigh.

"Come back to me Aria." He says in the loving voice that I've missed so much.

"Ezra..." I start to say.

"I'll do anything for you." Ezra says with a twinkle in his eye.

"If you wake up tomorrow and you still want me back, I'll come back." I whisper.

"I guarantee you that I will." Ezra says with a yawn.

"You need to sleep." I say as I pull my covers over Ezra.

"Will you stay with me all night?" Ezra asks in a child-like voice.

"Yes." I say as I kiss his forehead.

Moments later I hear Ezra giggling in his sleep. I laugh and walk downstairs to deal with Jake. To my surprise, Jake is gone and there is a note from him on the couch.

Aria,

I know that you're still in love with your teacher, and frankly I want nothing to do with your messed up life. Enjoy his company.

I chuckle when I finish reading the note. Jake obviously isn't capable of loving me like Ezra does, and to be fair I doubt anyone is. I walk back upstairs and climb into my bed with Ezra. I'll be with him all night, and I'll be here when he wakes up in the morning.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me your thought :). Also make sure to check out my Ezria story, "Falling From Cloud 9".**


End file.
